The Sunless Cell
The Sunless Cell is a strike in Destiny: The Taken King. It takes place on the Dreadnaught. Objectives *Find the Darkblade *Enter the Hive Prison *Unseal the Doors *Eliminate the Hive *Defeat the Taken *Track the Darkblade *Enter the Darkblade's Cell *Enter the Circle *Defeat the Darkblade Transcript {Loading Screen} *'ERIS MORN': Some creatures of the Hive strain against the will of Oryx. Alak-Hul, the Darkblade, is one such. Long ago, he fomented rebellion against the King and attempted to take his mantle. Alak-Hul failed, and now awaits the "mercy" of the Hive. Given the chance, the Darkblade will step in to take Oryx's crown. We must not allow another Prince to rise. {Gameplay} *'ERIS': The Darkblade suffers his judgement in the depths of a Hive prison. I am feeding an energy marker to your Ghost. It will lead you to his cell. The fireteam heads through The Founts to The Asylum, encountering Hive along the way. *'ERIS': I can sense a powerful incantation. Hive runes hold the far door shut. *'GHOST': My scan says the runes draw energy from those towers. If you get me over there, I can hack them and open the door. A Guardian sends a Ghost to scan one of the runes. *'GHOST': The spell is getting weaker. Let's get to the other battery! The Guardians scan the other rune, then eliminate all Hive in the area. The far door opens, and the Guardians enter it. Several waves of Taken appear, and eventually Urlot, the Trampler. The fireteam kills them all and proceeds to The Hanging Crypts. *'GHOST': We're on the right track. Alak-Hul's energy marker is getting stronger. *'ERIS': Find the Darkblade. Finish this. The fireteam continues to the bridge at the other entrance of the room, encountering Hive and Taken along the way. One of the following sets of lines is said at random: *'GHOST': I think this is going well! *'ERIS': Then you do not know what you face. The Darkblade is formidable. And left unchecked, a worthy successor to lead the Hive. Dawn has not come. It hasn't been dark enough yet. *'GHOST': That's... very encouraging... Or: *'GHOST': Eris, why did the Darkblade rise against Oryx? *'ERIS': The Wizard Verok was his mate. He slew a legion of Thralls in her name. Marched on the King's throne at the head of an army built on hate and pain. *'GHOST': How romantic. Or: *'GHOST': Eris, why does Oryx have a prison? *'ERIS': "Prison" is the wrong term. He holds his victims, tortures them, then renders them down into chitin for his ship. *'GHOST': Chitin. Lovely. The fireteam reaches the end of the bridge and walks to the end of a ledge. One of the following lines is said at random: *'GHOST': You first. *'GHOST': Nothing left now but the drop. *'ERIS': Your fate lies below. Embrace it. The fireteam drops into the pit. The pool in the center is lit, but everything surrounding them is completely dark. Alak-Hul heads toward the fireteam. One of the following lines is said at random: *'ERIS': The Darkblade. I sense him. *'ERIS': Alak-Hul is near. *'ERIS': Alak-Hul. He is hunting you. The fireteam engages Alak-Hul, who temporarily disappears and reappears and summons reinforcements as he is weakened. Eventually, the fireteam kills Alak-Hul, and the remaining Hive retreat. *'ERIS': Yes. May his dark soul go screaming into the pit between the stars. One of the following lines is said at random: *'ERIS': The creatures of the Hive are treacherous, vicious. But they can still fall to infighting, to petty distractions of the flesh. That is why we must rise above, Guardian. It is the only way we will survive the long night. * ERIS: With none left to lead in Oryx's wake, the Taken will languish, decay. But they will not die away. You have given us time. Time to recover, to bury the dead, and make ready for the next shadow on the horizon. *'ERIS': A pretender to the crown is dead. Know this, Guardian: Alak-Hul was there when we went down into the pit. What you have done, you have done in their names: Toland, Sai Mota, Omar, Eriana-3, Vell Tarlowe. {Mission Ends} Tactics The Asylum *Both runes can be deactivated at once. To maximize efficiency, send at least one player to each side. *When the Shriekers start attacking, hide directly behind the Rune to avoid their blasts. *It is recommended not to destroy the Shriekers until all Guardians return to the center The Thrall Bridge *A large group of Thrall will attack the Guardians approaching Alak-Hul's cell. This presents an ideal opportunity to generate large amounts of Orbs of Light between the three members of the fireteam. The Darkblade *Even if you are unable to find Alak-Hul in the pitch black cell, your HUD will display his name directly above his head. *If your teammates die, hold off on reviving them until Alak-Hul disappears. Strike Hoard Loot *Darkblade Helm *Darkblade's Spite Trivia *When playing this strike on Heroic, the fireteam might encounter Taken in some areas rather than Hive. References Category:The Taken King Strikes